


'You're under arrest'

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Police Brutality, Swearing, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal are on a new case, but it goes south rather quickly.





	'You're under arrest'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a fandom stocking filler for Sheenianni, who gave the prompt ‘taking risk for each other, it also fills the arrest square on my H/C bingo card.

The moment Peter is aggressively pushed to the pavement, he realizes they found who they are looking for.

‘Hey, be careful, he didn´t do anything.’, is called from Neal´s side of the car. The statement is followed by the sound of someone being hit and a heavy thud.

‘What did you do that for?, is all Peter is able to say, before he is slammed into the pavement again. The breath is knocked out of his lungs. They take advantage of the struggle for breath to cuff his hands behind his back and a knee in his back makes sure he can´t get up. He turns his head so he can see under the body of the car. Neal is laying limp while he is also handcuffed. A little trail of blood seeps from his nose.

‘This is totally uncalled for; we didn´t do anything.’

‘Shut up! You two were resisting arrest.’ One of the officers grits out.

A moan can be heard from the other side of the car. Neal must be waking up.

‘He needs an ambulance.’ Peter tries.

‘What you need, is to shut up. Don´t make it worse than it already is.’

Peter knows when to stop, but it is clear nobody told Neal, because he can hear Neal starting to smart mouth. The painful yelp sets Peter on edge again.

‘What did you do that for? I can get up on my own.’ Neal hisses.

The suppressed groan doesn´t sound like Neal is doing so well.

‘Come on guys. Just tell us what we are being charged with.’

‘Oh, listen to the fancy lawyer over here. I´m not going to repeat myself anymore. Just shut up!’

Peter tries to listen what is happening on the other side of the car because he can only see Neal´s feet and another pair from his position. There is a loud bang when Neal is forcefully slammed into their car. Peter cranks his head towards the office kneeling down on him.

‘Look, my name is Peter Burke, my driver´s license is in my wallet in my jacket. It is on the back seat of the car. You don´t have to do this, we will cooperate.’

‘You hear that Steven, they are going to cooperate.’ the policeman sneers.

Peter can hear Neal struggling.

‘Neal, stop whatever you are doing.’, he calls out, earning himself a slam into the pavement. His cheek is going to hurt, that is for sure.

He groans when he is pulled up by his handcuffed hands.

‘Look, there is a misunderstanding…’ he can´t say anything more because he is hit in the back of his knees with a baton and he goes down.

‘Peter!’ Neal calls out.

He can hear the commotion on the other side of the car, but he is in too much pain to say anything. The officers yell in surprise that Neal managed to get out of his handcuffs. He pushes himself up again to tell them they are FBI, but he hears the telltale sound of a taser being fired and the sound of a body slamming into the pavement.

‘STOP! I am Special agent Peter Burke of the FBI. My credentials are in my wallet. Check them. Leave my partner alone. If you don´t believe me, call the FBI.’

Peter is not sure what makes them believe him, but it is clear they are not so cocky anymore.

‘DO IT!’

‘Get them loaded in the car first.’

Peter is pushed into the back of the squad car before Neal is unceremoniously is pushed next to him. His breathing is too fast and he is too pale.

‘Neal? You with me?’

‘Yeah, what happened?’

‘Your cunning ability to smart mouth got the better of you. How do you feel?’

‘My head is pounding and I feel shaky, I…’

Suddenly Neal´s eyes roll up in his head and he goes limp.

‘Hey, call 911! I need help!’

This time, the urgency in his voice must be clear, because the door is pulled open and the officer called Steven feels for a pulse.

‘He has a pulse and is breathing. Jack, call a rig.’

‘Get me out of these fucking handcuffs, so I can check on my partner myself.’

He can hear the officer called Jack call for an ambulance, while Steven checks his wallet.

‘Shit Jack, he is a FBI-agent.’

‘Happy now? Now, get these damn cuffs from me!’

Before either officer can do anything, the siren of the ambulance can be heard.

‘Hey! Did you hear me!’

Steven quickly grabs his cuff key and unlocks Peter who immediately checks on Neal, while the cops talk to the paramedics. One of the paramedics quickly runs up to the car.

‘Can you tell me his name?’

‘Neal. Neal Caffrey.’

‘Neal, can you open your eyes for me?’

Neal groans when the paramedic taps his face.

‘My name is Bill and I want to check you out, OK? Can you tell me what happened?’

Neal slowly opens his eyes and blinks confused.

‘Hey, there you are. Keep your eyes open for me, OK?’

Bill quickly takes Neal´s vitals and after a quick assessment, he tells Neal, they are going to take him to hospital. Between the two experienced paramedics, Neal is quickly transferred out of the car and onto the gurney.

‘We want you to come with us sir.’

Peter nods, his bruises must show or the paramedics have a suspicion what happened.

‘One moment, please.’

He turns to the two cops, memorizing their names and squad car number.

‘This isn´t over officers Hernandez and Franks.’

 

 


End file.
